Poing vascillant
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Même Lee, incarnation suprême de la jeunesse flamboyante et printanière de Konoha, peut éprouver du désespoir et ce, même si il ne dure jamais longtemps.


Les pâles rayons du soleil réchauffaient les dalles de marbres gelées par la nuit encore toute récente. La pelouse, entretenue avec soin, était encore mouillée. Le sentier de gravier qui commençait à l'entrée du cimetière prenait différentes ramifications au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Des milliers de tombes avaient été érigées à cet endroit, certaines n'avaient même pas de noms, d'autres n'évoquaient d'émouvants souvenirs à seulement quelques rares privilégiés. Tous ceux qui s'y rendaient se recueillaient dans un silence complet car, pour eux, dans cet endroit, les mots n'avaient plus grande signification. Cependant, si on suivait le chemin de graviers le plus loin possible, on s'apercevait que le cimetière avait été agrandi. D'abord dans une grande plaine où les pierres tombales sont éparpillés de moins en moins ordonnée, puis enfin, de manière complètement aléatoire et enfin, au loin sur une colline devant un arbre centenaire qui ne doit sa majesté qu'au temps, un jeune homme se tient devant un grossier cailloux sur lequel avait été gravé profondément un nom que l'usure avait effacé.

"Je n'étais plus venu depuis longtemps" lança le jeune homme, un peu surpris de l'effet de sa voix sur cette voûte de silence.

"J'ai..."

Il s'interrompit un court moment tellement sa déclaration lui coûtait en courage. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents puis enfin avala sa salive avant de reprendre la parole.

"... perdu..."

Il se retint un moment de respirer, puis soupira longuement.

"... j'ai encore perdu" termina-t-il en relevant la tête pour observer la pierre qui lui servait d'oreille attentive. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, la conclusion qu'il tirait de ses actes étaient toujours la même.

"J'ai l'impression que je me répète à chaque fois que je viens ici." tenta-t-il de plaisanter alors que sa voix se cassait presque à la fin de sa phrase.

Il avait perdu. Combat sur combat, il avait été écrasé par des shinobi trop puissants pour lui. Il avait failli lui en coûter son intégrité physique, voire sa vie.

"Pourtant, je m'entraîne vraiment beaucoup."

Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, un sentiment d'inachevé le prenait à la poitrine ? Peut-être parce que la vérité se dévoilait alors à lui avec une clarté qui illuminerait un aveugle.

Il ne sera jamais le meilleur.

Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait se recueillir sur cette tombe, cette révélation se faisait de plus en plus pressante et s'imposait comme conclusion basée sur preuve par récurrence. A chaque fois qu'il revenait méditer ici, l'écart entre ses rivaux et lui n'avait cessé de se creuser. Cependant, avouer son impuissance dans cet endroit à voix haute lui en coûtait trop pour qu'il accepte ses conclusions.

"Alors je vais redoubler d'effort, encore."

Il serra les poings et un peu les dents, jetant un regard de défi à la pierre comme s'il attendait une réponse peu encourageante. Il deviendra un grand Shinobi, il montrera aux autres à quel point il était un ninja de valeur et leur forcera à reconnaître son nindô. Personne ne l'arrêtera, avec un travail acharné, il surpassera tout ses rivaux.

Il rit silencieusement et rejeta un regard plus doux à la pierre tombale.

"Enfin, c'est ce que je devrais dire et penser en ce moment." lâcha-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il observa un long moment, fasciné, le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Une plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, des dalles de marbres éparpillées de manières irrégulières sur toute la superficie et quelques personnes qui se recueillaient. Il sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Après un silence qui lui paraissait trop lourd, il prit à nouveau la parole.

"Je crois que je suis fatigué de tout ça." tenta-t-il sur un ton léger. Mais il eut l'impression de briser le silence une fois de trop. Comme si ca déclaration ne méritait aucune réponse.

"Je vous ai fait un promesse, il y a fort longtemps." commença-t-il à se justifier.

Il était un homme de promesse. Il prenait la pose cool et jurait quelque chose de souvent irréalisable dans un clin d'oeil en levant le pouce vers le ciel. Quoiqu'il en soit, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'honorer une promesse, il finissait sur une civière. Il savait que pour celle-ci, cela ne ferait pas exceptions non plus. C'était tellement frustrant pour lui.

Il n'était pas un gars sur qui on pouvait compter alors que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait être. Il aurait été content que quelqu'un le prenne pour modèle, que ses amis le considèrent comme une force sûre. Mais non, il devait à chaque fois laisser ce beau rôle à ce poseur de Neji Hyûga. C'était vrai qu'il était doué pour un shinobi. Déjà jônin et la fierté de son clan, il était tellement sage et calme et il lui arrivait de lui sauver la mise parfois en mission. Chose que, lui, pauvre chûnin, avait été incapable de faire jusque là. Ce devait être parce qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

"Mais je crois que je ne l'ai pas tenue depuis."

Ça lui faisait peur de constater qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas en avant dans sa quête, à chaque fois son but ultime lui semblait de plus en plus éloigné, hors de portée.

"D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle plus du contenu exacte de cette promesse."

Alors pourquoi continuait-il la profession de shinobi ? Il y avait des milliers de métiers où sa volonté et son jusqu'au-boutisme lui auraient valu un franc succès. C'était vrai, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre que ce métier qui était sensé lui être interdit. Lui à qui avait été refusé la capacité d'utiliser le ninjutsu et le genjutsu.

"Mais ce devait être quelque chose comme..." Il leva le pouce vers le ciel, fit son sourire étincelant agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil. "Je vous promets que je deviendrai un ninja formidable."

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait cette promesse, son coeur débordait de joie, comme si ses paroles étaient une assurance de l'obtention d'un futur idéal, où tous ses buts seraient atteints ou sur le point de l'être.

Que serait-il devenu s'il avait choisi de faire autre chose que shinobi ? Ses efforts auraient-ils été récompensés à leur juste valeur? Aurait-il pu déjà être le premier dans un autre domaine? Tels étaient ses pensées alors qu'il retournait, songeur, au village caché de la feuille. Avait-il raison de croire en lui avec une telle obstination confinant à de la stupidité pure et simple ?

"On n'a pas l'habitude te voir en retard à un entraînement. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?" l'interrogea sa coéquipière qui l'attendait, assise sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre au rebord de leur terrain d'entraînement.

"Je suis désolé." s'excusa-t-il en espérant ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de sa si 'délicate' soeur d'arme.

"Ce n'est pas grave. On peut commencer ?" demanda-t-elle en sortant déjà quelques kunai.

"Où est Neji ?" interrogea-t-il en voyant que son équipier n'était nulle part dans les alentours.

"Il doit accomplir une mission pour son clan, je crois. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit."

"Ah, d'accord..."

Neji aura toujours quelques longueurs d'avance sur lui.

"En garde !" cria-t-elle en lançant ses armes de jets avec précision.

La surprise ne l'empêcha pas de s'esquiver avec sa célérité surhumaine. Ni de se demander après une demi heure à éviter de se faire transpercer la peau à coup de kunai et de shuriken comment Tenten pouvait porter autant d'armes sur elle.

"Il y a un problème, Lee ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du terrain d'entraînement.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"C'est juste que tu n'essayes même pas de m'attaquer. C'est différent quand Neji est là. Il essaye de me toucher au moins."

"C'est vrai que c'est toujours mieux avec Neji, hein ? Il est tellement fort. Il fait toujours tout ce qu'il faut et même plus." lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Tenten l'observa un moment, en proie à une grande stupeur. Jamais, au grand Jamais avec un J majuscule, Lee n'avait fait de scène de jalousie.

"Je plaisante." sourit-il avant d'éclater de rire. "En fait, je voulais essayer quelque chose mais je dois d'abord te demander la permission. C'est un peu risqué mais j'aimerais vraiment tenter le coup."

Sur ces mots, il sortit un petit flacon dont il fit sauter le bouchon.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Tenten un peu curieuse.

Lee but le contenu du récipient d'une seule traite.

"Du sake que j'ai piqué dans la réserve de Tsunade-hime." expliqua-t-il dans un sourire entendu alors que l'effet de l'alcool qui lui montait déjà à la tête l'empêchait de remarquer le regard terrifié et méfiant de sa partenaire d'entraînement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tenten se jeta au sol, épuisée, alors que Lee faisait quelques étirements.

"Est ce que j'étais plus fort que d'habitude comme ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Tenten redressa la tête et l'observa un court moment avant de répondre d'un hochement affirmatif.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Lee pouvait laisser exprimer pleinement son potentiel combatif, il se sentait plus rapide, ses réflexes étaient meilleurs et son instinct ne le trompait pas sur les coups à donner. Lui même était incapable de prévoir ses enchainements quand il était dans cet état là mais, à chaque fois, ils étaient terriblement efficaces. Il se servirait de cet avantage dans les cas désespérés.

"Mais même sans ça, tu es très fort. Franchement, tu n'as pas besoin d'être à moitié saoul pour vaincre un ennemi. Ton taijutsu habituel suffit amplement." dit-elle en regardant le ciel à nouveau.

"C'est faux. Il y a plein de personne de mon âge qui sont bien plus fortes que moi, même à Konoha."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils te prennent à la légère. Même un gars de la trempe de Neji y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'engager un combat sérieux contre toi. Tu n'as jamais écouté ce que te disait Gai-sensei, ou quoi?"

En dehors du fait que cette déclaration le fit rougir, elle le réconforta complètement. Après tout, il devait se rappeler qu'il en avait fait du chemin depuis ses plus que médiocres performances à l'académie ninja. Le souvenir du petit garçon qu'il était lui arracha un petit rire.

"C'est ce que je dis qui te fait rire ?" demanda-t-elle un brin menaçante.

Lee l'observa. Elle avait en partie raison. Il était fort ; grâce à son travail quotidien et acharné, il parvenait à progresser bien que ce ne soit jamais suffisant à ses yeux. Il était encore jeune, il était loin d'avoir atteint son plein potentiel. Il n'était même pas à la moitié du chemin et cette conclusion acheva de le mettre en confiance. Il sera un ninja formidable.

Alors même si la voix un peu dure et réaliste qui lui parlait parfois quelque part dans son cerveau lui demandait la raison pour laquelle il voulait être shinobi, lui qui n'avait aucune aptitude pour, lui qui était de plus en plus distancé par ses talentueux amis, lui à qui on sauvait encore la mise en mission, en résumé, lui qui serait un incapable dans cette profession jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il lui répondait simplement dans un sourire gêné en se grattant distraitement l'arrière de la tête:

"C'est sûrement parce que je suis un idiot."

Il était allé trop loin dans sa voie de ninja pour songer à s'arrêter. Et puis un retour en arrière le détruirait de toute manière. Il continuerait à suivre la voie qu'il s'était choisi. Parce que c'était sa raison d'être, son nindô.

Tenten le frappa légèrement du plat de la main sur la tête.

"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?"

"C'est toi, tu m'énerves ! Je ne supporte pas les mecs forts qui se prennent pour des lavettes."

Elle le frappa encore.

"Ca, c'est pour le coup de genou dans les côtes et tiens, celui là, c'est pour l'enchaînement à trois coup de pieds. Et celui là, c'est pour la tête que Gai-sensei aurait fait aujourd'hui en te voyant s'il était encore parmis nous. Et celui là, c'est pour la scène de jalousie que tu as faite à propos de Neji. Et ces deux là, c'est pour m'avoir impliquée la dedans." énuméra-t-elle augmentant à chaque fois le quota de claques au fur et mesure que la liste de reproches s'allongeait.

"Pardon." s'excusa-t-il en la voyant lever la main à nouveau.

"Evidemment que tu es idiot, tu n'es qu'un garçon..." soupira-t-elle exasperée en gardant la main levée.

"Je suis dés..." tenta-t-il avant de sentir la main de Tenten l'empoigner.

"Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps !"

"Par..."

Les lèvres de Tenten se posèrent sur les siennes, l'interrompant dans ses coupables excuses. Les yeux grands ouverts, électrisé par la fraîcheur des lèvres de soeur d'arme, il vit de plus près son visage un peu poussiéreux, ses yeux fermés, ses pommettes un peu rougies.

Quand elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne bougeait plus car sans doute en état de choc, elle se leva et lui lança avant de s'en aller :

"Ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs surtout ! J'aime pas les lavettes..."

Lee la regarda disparaître de son champ de vision, un peu confus. Tenten disait et faisait toujours des choses dans une logique que lui, pauvre individu de sexe masculin de base, était incapable de comprendre. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Un peu rêveur, il reporta son attention sur le terrain d'entraînement puis sur l'environnement qui l'entourait et l'impression de n'avoir de place nulle part ailleurs qu'à Konoha s'imposa à lui.

Il avait peut-être choisi la bonne voie tout compte fait. En tout cas, il en avait le sentiment.

"Maitre Gai avait peut-être raison en fin de compte."


End file.
